Limbo
by Amelia Lynette Conner
Summary: During the War a girl on the brink of death finds herself in limbo and is given the choice of where her soul is to go. She returns to the world of the living, and brings someone else along for the ride. One-Shot Prologue. OC
1. Chapter 1

I had thought I would be dead. Technically I was, but technically I wasn't.

I didn't hear the curse that might have hit me, if it even was a curse, all I know is that it did; Hit me, that is. I rightfully thought I was dead, when I, only moments ago at war in Hogwarts, awoke to see the bright red train that brought me together with my first friend, and soon, my first family.

It had been surprisingly peaceful at the station, no evidence of the fight that was in progress very close by and all around it. But the last time I had been there, it was in near ruins; only a few months ago. So where was this?

My answer came in the form of a black spector, looking too much like a dementor to bring comfort. The scyth in it's skinless white bone hand informed me that it was not.

'Death'

The word slipped past my lips in a very similar way to how the creature in front of me's voice slipped into my mind.

'You, my child, are not yet dead.'

The relief I felt ebbed away the tension I hadn't noticed in my shoulders. But I knew he wasn't finished, and there was a large "Yet" in it's statement.

'You have been judged by the Graces, Merlin, and myself, and we all have found you in complete balance as to your soul and conscience.'

I could feel it begin to speak again, but something distracted my from Death. My head turned sharply at the sound I heard. A baby. The cries of a baby hidden from under a seat, sounding dry and strangled, as though it were having trouble breathing.

The sound tugged at my heartstrings painfully, and I gave a, most likely ignored, apologetic smile to the Spector before running to where I could hear the crying.

When I reached the seat I fell roughly to my knees, tattered black Hufflepuff robes fluttering around my form as I bent down to look under the bench. A gasp broke through my lips.

With tears gathering at the corners of my eyes, I reached under the bench a gently picked up the struggling babe.

The poor thing didn't even look a month old as it, he, gasped for air, skin thin red and raw. He was nearly hairless but I could see bits of black hair peaking out of his head. He looked for all the world and more like a neglected and unwanted premature baby. I held the child lightly against my chest, tiny hands trying to push me away in fear.

'A small fraction of a soul condemned to exist alone in the dimension you would call "Limbo".'

I looked up in shock. "Comdemned? How could one so small have such a horrible fate?" I didn't noticed as I held the babe closer to myself, nor did I notice it stop struggling. "Why such cruelty?" A few tears escaped my eyes.

'The owner of this soul is well known to your kind; the magic folk' The Spector glided over, stopping in front of me and putting a skeletal hand over the baby in my arms. It's cries grew louder as the child felt the death radiating off of Death itself.

'His given name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I do believe you would call him "Lord Voldemort".' I stiffened, looking down at the tiny form I was holding. 'Will you leave him where you found him, or will you take what is left of a hell-bound man?'

I looked up with hope. "I would be allowed to take him? Really?"

'You would?' Death questioned, gliding a few feet away. 'Would you take him to heaven, to learn happiness? Would you take him to hell, to gain redemption? Or would you bring him to the world of the living for another chance and risk bringing the evil of your world back to power?'

"He only became evil because he was unloved, right? Because every Muggle he met was horrible to him. We know that much at least, and... I would like to give him another chance; everyone deserves one." I grinned sheepishly, kissing Tom's head. "Even evil dark lords."

The Spector was silent, twirling the scythe every few moments, and completely unnerving me.

It felt like nearly an hour before it spoke again. 'Very well, my child. I will warn you though; as you have seen me in the between world, you will forever see me in the world of the living.' I nodded, not really seeing it as any such down side.

"Thank you." I replied, extremely grateful to Death. "I promise to love him and raise him properly. We'll be each other's family..."

"Of course, now... "Wake up."

"Huh?" Suddenly it's voice was clearly female, and no longer in my head, but out loud for all to hear.

"C'mon Feli!" Death disappeared, and everything around me started to blur, including my babe. "Wake up!"

"No!" I cried out. "No, Tom, stay with me! Please!"

"What is it, Feli? What's wrong?" The voice, very familiar called out concernedly.

"Tom please!" My vision worsened as streams of tears fell from my face. "I'll- I'll find you, I promise!"

"Wake up Felicity!"

I gasped loudly, feeling as though my lungs had been emptied for an extended period of time, and my eyes shifted around to look at my surroundings, different once again. I wasn't at king's cross wizarding station anymore, but the ruined great hall, surrounded by injured people of all ages.

"She's awake!"

My sight sharpened and I found the source of the voice I kept hearing. Watery light brown eyes met my own blue-violet ones. My first and best friend was hovering over the side if my bed, Ravenclaw robes tattered, and grin wide.

A small group started conjugating at my side. A black haired boy with grey eyes I had saved from a cruciatus curse, a tiny red haired girl with tearing wide brown eyes from my house, A green eyed brunette I always help with her homework, An older brunette Gryffindor with matching brown eyes I forced a backbone out of. They all watched anxiously as I pulled myself into a sitting position, head throbbing painfully, and my chest feeling like it was split open.

"How bad was I?"

My friend, Elain, flinched but answered when no one else did. "Your heart stopped for... Too long." A single tear rolled down her cheek, stopping at her lips. "We thought you were gone."

"I was." She flinched again, joined by the two younger girl, and the two boys looked at me with thinly veiled concern. "I met death, he let me choose, I.." I gasped, throwing my feet over the edge if the bed. "I've got to hurry!" I staggered to a standing position, ignoring my own pain, but when I tried to run forward, I fell to the ground, arms collapsing beneath me.

"Easy there." I felt a hand take my arm and looked up the see the grey eyed boy, Kenneth Parrin, try to help me up.

"I need to get to the train station, now!" At my urgency, he seemed to understand that what I needed to do was important, if only to me.

"Take my arm." I did, quickly. "Be glad the war's over, or I wouldn't even think of doing this." I grinned in response, extatic to hear the news, but too worried to jump for joy. "Hold on!"

"Ken?" No more was said as, with a pop and a vacuum feeling, the boy apparated me away from the castle, wards seeming to have been broken during the fight, and to the train station.

We appeared to be alone, but only for a moment before the wail of a baby resounded through the station from directly behind me. Twirling around and falling to my knees like before, I reached under and pulled out the infant boy, hugging him closely.

"Shh, Shh, Shh..." I pet his head lightly, quickly noting how much healthier he looked without the raw red and rough skin, and with a real layer of black hair. He didn't look so lonely and rejected anymore.

"Who's this?" Kenneth asked me, crouching down by my side, reaching out but not touching him.

I uncovered my babe, Tom showing off his wide, clear, sky blue eyes. "He was abandoned in Limbo." He looked up at me shortly in surprise, but quickly turned back to the infant, watching as he curled his tiny hand around his fingers joyously. "I brought him back with me. He's my Tom. Soon, he'll be Tom Jaethen, my adopted son."

"Aren't you a bit young?" He asked curiously. "I mean, it's a nice thing of you to do, but..."

I smiled up at him brightly. "Aren't we all a bit young to be in war? I don't think anyone'll think negatively of it. Besides, I have my own place to live and it's too quiet there. He'll be my family." I laughed happily cooing and giggling over the equally giggly Tom.

There was a long pause between the two of us, but what Kenneth said next made me want to hug him. "Maybe my sister and I will stop by from time to time and liven up your home with some good old cheer?"

I grinned. "I think I'd like that..." A giggle. "I think Tom would too." We stood and made out way over to the single running floo point at the station, knowing full well that apperation is bad for babies and we might as well wait at Grimmlaud Place. "Thanks for listening at the castle, I didn't want him to be all alone."

"I still owe you a lot more than that. And a Parrin never forgets a wizard's debt. I wonder how I'll get to repay you?" He winked making my face heat up and I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed and pulled me into the Floo, clearly calling out our destination.

I never would have thought, after all that had happened, that our destination would be a happily ever after, together. Wow, I didn't know I could say such cheesy things!

Sadly, I also never would have thought how much my child would have lied to me to keep me happy. How bad his school life was despite his marks; how few friends he would have; how glad he really was to be home during the holidays. He was always such a good boy... And he never stopped being a good boy. It was hard to believe that with a change of his childhood, it changed Lord Voldemort's life so much that the hat wanted to put him in Hufflepuff for a moment. 

So... Should I write more? Who's story? Tom's or Felicity's?


	2. Chapter 2

Ahahaha, wow, I haven't been on Fanfiction in nearly a year, even just to read. Roleplay (and having 10 seperate blogs to RP with) has kind of taken over my life, alongside, moving, getting a new job, and appartment living getting in the way.

So...

...

I figured I had to update here sometime, even if just to keep people from being left hanging. This is going to be posted on all of my stories, just to save some time, since I'm writing this when I should be asleep before my shift.

Anything discontinued is also up for adoption if anyone is interested :)

**Fly** - Discontinued

**Groundless Suicide** - Discontinued

**Everything Changed** - Discontinued

**All is fair in** - Undecided

**Tactician Mara** - Will be Rewritten (without too much change)

**Summoner's Sacrifice** - To be continued

**Harry Aron** - Undecided

**Serious Players** - Undecided

I'll be back and working on these sometime in the future, and now that I have a full understanding of Mara's character (my main RP character) Tactician Mara will be much easier for me to write now.

So... Yeah! Things will be really slow going, but at least with this notice, I hope to GET IT GOING again.

If there's anything you'd like to know, don't be shy; you can come to my inbox any time.


End file.
